Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software that can be used to determine access rights for stored data.
The data stored by computing devices has grown exponentially in the recent past. In addition, large organizations store data of various types that require varying degrees of restrictions. For example, an organization may store a first type of data that may be accessible to any user, a second type of data that must be restricted from a first group of users, a third type of data that must be restricted from a second group of users, and so on. Accordingly, a system devised to grant access to portions of data while simultaneously restricting access to portions of data may be useful.